The boy called Jarod
by RFPegasus
Summary: The story starts some months after the Island. Jarod meet once more someone very important to his life and a new revelation comes with it.


_Note of the author:_

Disclaimer: I do not own or created the Pretender. I just have enough time to unleash my imagination and have some more Pretender stories going on. I really miss the show. So many questions to be answered...

Warnings: AU (Alternative Universe). Some help from Beta readers would be great…English is not my native language, but I enjoy writing and sharing ideas.

Summary: The story starts some months after the Island. What would happen if Jarod finds out he is more important to the Centre than he knew? Without Jarod there is no Centre, without The Centre there is not Jarod. Talking more will be spoiler.

_**The boy called Jarod **_By RFPegasus

Somewhere in Colorado Springs. Colorado. Four months later the Island of the Haunted.

After that last phone call, Jarod didn't feel like getting in contact with them for a while. The Memories from the island were still very fresh and painful. He still could see the expression on his mother's face, he could feel her presence in the island, but he couldn't get close enough and say how much he wanted to know her. It was so close at this time, he could almost have felt her embrace, but once more, the Centre took her away from him. Why things had to be this way…

It was a cold day and the tiny snow flakes sticking to the ground confirmed the winter was arrived. The temperature should be in the 30s outside. Jarod was thinking about the last conversation he had with Miss Parker.

"You run, I chase" she said.

The curse in her family was also his curse. From some reason, Jarod knew the connection between him and Miss Parker was strong and very complex. However, he was not so sure what kind of connection they shared. Sometimes, he could see the same little girl from years ago on her face. But, most of the time, he could see the beautiful woman she had become. But with the beauty, it also came her need to be apart from everyone else. Her behavior was always aggressive. Jarod thought it could not be different. Nothing coming from the centre could be good. Then he thought about himself…

"So many sins I have done in that time. I will never do that again". He took a deep breath. Jarod was getting upset. These last months had been so quite. The centre didn't get a hint from him. But he also didn't get any trace from his mother.

Jarod was staring at the window from his one bedroom apartment looking the snow fall. Everything was so calm, so normal, people rushing outside to go back home and get warm. It was late at night, and after working in the finance department of a company that whole week, Jarod wanted just to relax his eyes from the screen. Suddenly, he heard the sound from the computer telling him he just got an email. That sound came from a mail box he didn't use that much anymore. He turned around into the laptop.

Refuge… He read on the screen. For a moment, he was afraid that Sidney could be in trouble. He sat at his desk and opened the email. Nothing was written. Jarod knew Sidney wanted to talk to him. He grabbed the phone and called.

"Yes?" Sidney answered calmly.

"Hello Sidney. How are you?"

"Jarod." The doctor exclaimed. "I was afraid that you would not call me anymore".

"Is everything alright in hell?"

Sidney forced a smiled. "The way it supposes to be" He said unenthusiastically. "I have been worried about you. We don't have any news from you for a while. I had to hear your voice and know that you are fine." Sidney completed.

"I am ok, Sidney." Jarod answered his friend. "I was thinking about the Centre when I saw your email".

"I am sorry about that, Jarod. I know they are not good memories."

The sorrow and pain in Sidney's voice were almost palpable. Jarod remained in silence. Sidney knew he was right.

"I hope you are safe." Sidney insisted.

"I will be fine." Jarod answered commoved with his concerns. "Thank you, Sidney".

For some seconds, both men remained in silence. Jarod had the feeling that Sidney wanted to say something to him, but didn't know how to start. He could hear the deep breath the doctor took before started talking again.

"Why don't you take a trip out the country for a while?" Sidney said. "The Centre doesn't expect you to leave USA. They know you are looking for your mother here."

Jarod narrowed his eyes. He tried to understand Sidney intentions.

"And where should I go?"

Jarod received another email from Sidney. He read the address and the name of the city.

_Misiones Province_.

"What is this, Sidney?" Jarod asked confused and wondering what his friend had in mind.

"God works in strange ways. Stop thinking about the past for some weeks, and think about the future. There is always hope, Jarod." Sidney replied.

Sidney felt relieved after he spoken those words.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean, Sidney?"

"Call me when you come back from there". Sidney said as he hanged up the phone. For a moment, Sidney was afraid that he didn't do the right thing. But he was getting old and tired of hiding secrets from Jarod.

Jarod drummed his fingers impatiently. He knew where that city was located. But he didn't know anybody from there. It could be a clue from his mother? What has Sidney found out there? Jarod formulated several possible speculations, but for a moment he got afraid it could be an ambush to get him back to the Centre.

But he knew Sidney better than that. It should be something really important to Sidney.

At that moment, Sydney sat back in his chair and contemplated his unexpected visitor.

"Jarod safe. Jarod happy" Angelo said to Sidney as he got closer with a smile.

"Yes, Angelo. You are right. And thanks to you my friend, thanks to you." Sidney smiled back gently.

Four days later.

Misiones Province: Argentina and Brazil border.

The atmosphere was moist and the temperature indicated summer. As soon as he got out of the airplane, Jarod put his sunglasses on. He took a deep breath and could feel the difference in the air. He was dressed with casual clothes. Nice black pants and blue shirt. He was holding in hands the pullover he used in the airplane. It was no more necessary. From Colorado Springs to Argentina, the snow and the cold weather were left behind. Jarod was anxious to find out why Sidney wanted him to go to Argentina. The only person Jarod knew from Argentina was someone he met a long time ago.

For a moment, Jarod got excited that she could be the reason for this trip, but almost instantly, he was afraid to see her again. He only knew her for a short time, but she had become a very especial person to his life. She was the woman who taught him what love was all about. He used to feel safe and relaxed with her. Jarod never have felt this way with someone else. Of course, he had too many interesting love experiences these last years, but never compared with the feeling he had for Nia. And because she was so important to him, he had to let her go. He didn't want to risk her life. Jarod knew that any person crossing between him and the centre would be in danger. And after all these years, he knew he was correct. He remembered when he saw Nia for the last time. Miss Parker was talking to her. Jarod was afraid they would do something and he had to wait to see if she would be safe.

He winced for a moment, and came back to reality when he noticed the lady almost begging for help, with the luggage in one hand, and holding the baby with the other one.

"Please, let me help you." he said taking the luggage.

Jarod had just a backpack with him.

"Mucha gracias senhor" The woman said with a soft and gentle smile.

"De nada."

The border between Argentina and Brazil was full of tourists from everywhere. That time of the year was wonderful for the tour business. Jarod could hear people talking Portuguese, people talking Spanish and people talking English. And as we know, Jarod could speak all of them.

It was about 2pm when Jarod walked out the airport. He went straight to the address provided by Sidney. It was a little city some miles away from the airport. The taxi left him close to the house. Jarod preferred to walk the rest of the way and take a look at the people around. The feeling of freedom was in everywhere. Jarod smiled as he saw some kids playing soccer and others riding their bikes. No worries at all. The life was simple over there. He walked about 15 minutes when finally he got to the house. It was a very attractive house. The garden was beautiful and clean, and a path with little stones guiding until the front door confirmed someone was living over there. Jarod look around to make sure nobody was following him or if he could see anybody able to tell him about the owner of the house.

Nobody was around.

Jarod knocked the door twice, but nobody answered. It gave the impression that nobody was at home. Jarod was a little frustrated. Before going to Argentina, he tried to identify the owner of the house, but he could not find the information in anywhere. It is a matter of fact; the house didn't exist in the maps. It was probably brand new, Jarod thought.

Suddenly, a little boy passing by on a bike looked at Jarod.

"¿Usted busca a Sra. Angelina?"

Jarod understood him. Looking for Ms Angelina…

"¿Ella vive aquí?" Jarod answered the question with other question. He wanted to know if this Angelina lived there. But who was Angelina, anyway? It was someone important to Sidney. Jarod was curious.

"Sí, pero ella no está en casa. Si usted sigue andando delante, usted encontrará un patio. Ella está probablemente allí." The little boy told Jarod if he keeps walking ahead, he would find a playground. Ms Angelina would probably be over there.

"Gracias." Jarod thanked the boy as he watched him going away.

Now Jarod knew that he was over there to talk with a woman. He was really thinking it could be a clue to find his mother. Sidney could have found something but didn't want to tell too much about for security reasons.

Some minutes later, Jarod found the playground. He saw some kids playing with the toys and some adults around, probably the parents. He gave a good look around trying to identify anyone he could recognize, but as he suspected he didn't. Jarod sit down on the top of a big stone from the landscape and read again the address Sidney gave to him. That is crazy, Sidney…. Jarod thought to himself.

Jarod was tired from the trip and getting pretty hungry already. Maybe he should go to the hotel and come back later. A soft breeze passed by him and took the paper from his hand. A little boy about 4 or 5 years old grabbed the paper and gave back to him. Jarod thanked with a sweet smile and observed the boy with dark hair and smart eyes running after the woman stand up. The woman was staring at Jarod.

She was wearing a short soft dress. In the same instant Jarod saw her face he recognized her. She was a little different. The hair was long and she looked even more beautiful in that dress. Jarod forgot everything around him. It seemed as the world was in slow motion… His heart was beating erratically. Jarod's face froze. He stood up slowly and took a deep breath. Is it a dream? Jarod could not believe in his eyes.

Why did Sidney do this to him? Sidney should know better. Jarod didn't want to make part of her life again. The people that cared or loved him were in trouble, dead or running for their lives. That is not fair, Sidney! Jarod thought. That is not fair…

However, Jarod was as happier as mad.

The young woman smiled to Jarod. Her eyes with tears she was fighting for don't let fall.

She started coming forward once Jarod was afraid to give the first step. The little boy was already forgotten among the others in the playground.

Jarod went to meet her. Once they got close enough to each other, they stopped. Jarod didn't change that much over the years. His hair has also long but his eyes had the same sweetness and kindness from before.

Without thinking or wasting one more minute, Jarod hold her in his arms once again.

He touched her face to make sure it was real.

"You look surprised." Nia commented. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Jarod answered a little embarrassed. "I should not be here Nia. I am sorry"

Jarod was worried someone from the Centre could find them over there.

Nia could feel Jarod's fear.

"It is OK, Jarod." She said softly, touching his face. "No need to be worried. Everything is alright. You are safe here".

Safe… Jarod remembered the moment he trusted her enough to confide some very difficult realities from his past and she trusted on him to talk about her past as well.

Nia held his hand and walked until the bench nearby. Jarod followed her, still not sure if that was a dream. Nia gave a quick look in the kids before sit down.

For some seconds, Jarod didn't know what to say. He was so overwhelmed that he could not find the right words. However, something on him already knew he was over there because of her. His inner sense was never wrong.

The couple held hands all the time. "How did you find me?" Nia asked gently.

Jarod flinched for a moment. He didn't want to tell her that someone from the Centre gave her address.

"Was it Sydney?" Nia asked.

A strange look came over Jarod's face. "Do you know Sydney'? He asked more than surprised. His eyes lit up.

Nia smiled. "The same day you were gone, they came talk to me"

"I know. I was there. I needed to make sure they would let you alone". Jarod completed.

She touched his face gently. Jarod closed his eyes as he was praying for that moment be forever. But he had to know...

"How do you know it was Sidney?"

"After that day, some months later he came back to talk to me."

Jarod was curious. Sidney never told him about that.

"What did he want?" He asked.

"He wanted to know more about you."

Jarod was a little confused.

"He really cares about you, Jarod." Nia completed confidently.

Jarod took a deep breath. Jarod knew that Sidney guilty himself all these years.

"What did he say?" He asked worried.

"Everything."

Jarod narrowed his eyes. Why Sidney went talk to Nia in the first place?

'What do you mean?" He asked.

"I still remember that day you wanted to tell me everything about your past. I knew it would make you suffer more; I didn't want to make you sad. I wanted to set you free from you fears at that time. I knew you wanted just a safe place to be".

Jarod flinched. All these years and Nia was still the same. Besides the little time they were together, she knew him so much… And now, after Sidney's visit, it looks like she knew too much. Jarod just look at her quietly and looked down for a moment.

"Sidney told me about you and the Centre".

Jarod was really mad with Sidney. Nia could see in his face.

"He had to, Jarod." She completed.

Jarod looked at her again. He was trying to understand what Nia wanted to tell him.

Suddenly, Nia gets up. The same little boy came to her.

"Mama, mira" The boy said to Nia, showing a pretty origami. He also looked to Jarod, happy with his treasure. The other kids were playing with slider and swings, but him was tired of this already and decided to play with a paper him found out in the ground.

Jarod took a deep breath and forced a smiled. "¿Usted hizo eso? Es hermoso" Jarod asked to the little boy if he had done that, it was beautiful.

The boy nodded proudly, and after a tender kiss from his mother, went back to play with the slider and the other kids.

"You have a beautiful boy" Jarod commented with Nia, a little proud of her, a little sad with himself. He knew after all these years she wouldn't wait for him. He never left any hope. "How old is he?" He asked trying to calm down from Sidney's thoughts.

"He is 5, Jarod." Nia answered with a sensitive smile.

Jarod stopped still for a moment. 5?? He is five…the origami...that smart eyes... Jarod felt his heart pounded in fear, then seconds later, flying happily as bird in the beautiful blue sky.

"When your friend Sidney came to talk to me, he noticed I was pregnant."

Jarod smiled and gave her his most innocent look.

Nia returned the smile. "The boy is called Jarod, just like the father." She completed.

Anxious, Jarod looked once more to the little boy playing among the others. He had a son… So many different emotions were hitting on him now. Jarod was overwhelmed with happiness, joy, proud, hope and fear.

He took a deep breath and hold Nia warmly. "How do you…? Why didn't you…? When did you..? Is he…? Does he..? So many questions at once, Jarod didn't know which one to ask first.

"Calm down…" Nia said smiling. "Are you ok?" She insisted because Jarod seemed in other planet.

"Yes. I am OK." He answered her firmly.

"Let's go home. I bet you are hungry." She said trying to bring Jarod back. "I am. And I know little Jarod is too.

Jarod smiled. Little Jarod… That was funny.

"Jarod! Vamo-nos!" Nia shouted loud. The little boy heard his mother and he looked at Jarod with a big smile on his face.

"Does he know?" Jarod asked.

"I am not sure what he doesn't know, Jarod."

"Mama, can I speak English now? I heard you talking English with him, can I too?" Little J. said.

"I don't see any problem sweetie." Nia replied smiling.

"Are you American, Sir? I was born in USA too."

Jarod grabbed him in his arms happily. His heart was full of joy and enthusiasm.

"Yes. I am." Jarod said contentedly. "It is a great country."

"Indeed!" Little J. replied.

Jarod smiled. You are a very smart boy, Jarod. He said.

"Is your name Jarod too? I heard my mom calling you Jarod. That is funny."

"Yes, it is".

Nia's house was close. And once they got in the car, it was less than 3 minutes to get there.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
